This application claims the priority of German Application No. 198 30 668.7-12, filed Jul. 9, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a system for the assembly of laminar components, especially parts of the external skin of a motor vehicle, which are provided with parallel projecting flanges which are held to one another by at least one channel-shaped cross section.
Parts of the external skin in motor vehicle construction, such as mudguard parts and bumpers, are generally joined together by screws or speed nuts or, if they are made of plastic, by appropriate fasteners. These fastening processes require as a rule several working steps and corresponding tools in order to bring the fasteners to the planned position. It is also known to provide laminar components with bent-away flanges at their joining edges and hold these flanges in alignment parallel to one another with channel-shaped pieces. This is not permanent enough under certain circumstances unless a form-fitting junction is made, and it is also expensive. All these types of fastening cannot, however, be used any longer or only with great difficulty if the joints are situated such that they are difficult to reach from the outside.